


Unnoticed

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Nobody sees the lonely man on the bench. As usual.





	Unnoticed

Yomiel sits alone on a solitary bench, watching people walk past through the cover of his shades. As usual, not one of them so much as glances his way. Odd, really, he would think a man wearing sunglasses on a cloudy November day would get someone's attention but apparently not.

Nobody ever notices him, he thinks, feeling a bitter pang. Except for his cat. Sissel's at home, probably curled up by a radiator. Even though he doesn't need the heating on anymore, he still puts it on once in a while for the cat's benefit. Got to remember that at least one living thing is depending on him. True, Sissel's got fur and he doesn't need the heat that much, but still Yomiel feels like spoiling him every so often.

It must be getting really cold now.

His own body can't even tell him that. He can't feel winter's chill creeping on him and urging him to put on a nice warm coat before he freezes. He won't freeze, no matter how long he sits out here.

He only knows that winter's coming in because of how the people around him dress. Once they start throwing on the scarves, hats and gloves, then he knows that winter is really here. He must look out of place sitting here in nothing but his suit.

They don't care.

Even if he was to come back here tomorrow wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, would they? Somehow, Yomiel doubts it.

He sighs and gets up from the bench. It's time to go back to where Sissel is waiting for his return.

Watching people really isn't such a fun pasttime.

All it does is remind him of what he's lost.

Nobody notices him leave.


End file.
